1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer aided detection, and more particularly to a system and method for computer aided detection and decision support based on anatomical and functional understanding of medical images.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current CAD (computer aided detection) and DSS (decision support system) systems are designed with specific domain constraints, assuming available the right images, imaging parameters, and disease context (mammography CAD for screening, lung CAD for nodule detection, colon CAD for polyp detection, etc.). They are very effective if all assumptions hold true.
However, they are “fragile” in the sense that if any one of the assumptions fails, the system produces unpredictable results, which may, in some cases, cause a potential risk or hazard.
Therefore, a need exists for a computer aided detection and decision support based on anatomical and functional understanding of medical images.